The present invention relates to a spring element for the supporting of sitting or reclining surfaces comprised of a base plate that can be attached on a foundation layer supported on which are at least two outwardly directed spring arms the free ends of which act in conjunction with a bearing disc support, and an auxiliary body is inserted between the base plate and the bearing disc support.
An upholstery element with a multitude of spring elements that are arranged in regular patterns is known in the art, for example, from DE-93 17 114 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,165), which provides that each spring element is realized as a plastic part and equipped with a base plate and a head plate as well as with an elastic spring body that is arranged between the two former parts. Each spring element is attached to the foundation layer by way of its base part or a base plate in row and column arrangements. The head plates constitute the support surface for the upholstery element. Correspondingly, the spring elements cover-with the exception of the spring elements that are arranged in the edge and corner positions-in their entirety the sitting or reclining surface almost completely. When a load is applied, these spring elements are compressed; when the load is removed, the spring elements restore themselves to their previous state without further intervention. In order to be able to graduate the spring characteristics or to ensure safe restoration of the springs after extended use or overload, DE-93 17 114 proposes an internal support body that is arranged inside the spring element. However, to modify the spring characteristics, it is necessary to exchange the support body with another; graduated or continual adjustment action of the spring characteristics is not possible in this way.
Therefore, the object of the present invention consists in further developing the present spring element, notably in such a way that its hardness can be adjusted at least gradually, while economically sensible manufacture should be ensured.
This object is achieved by a spring element for the supporting of sitting and reclining surfaces. The spring element comprises a base body and a support body. The base body includes a base plate adapted to be attached to a foundation member, a bearing disc support for the supporting of sitting and reclining surfaces, and spring arms interconnecting the base plate and the bearing disc support. The spring arms are spaced apart to define at least two gaps. The support body is positioned between the base plate and the bearing disc support and includes a bearing ring support seated on the base plate, and at least two support arms extending from the bearing ring support. The support body is rotatable about an axis relative to the base body to displace the support arms between a supporting position adjacent respective spring arms to limit the deflection thereof, and a non-supporting position wherein the support arms are disposed in respective gaps.
The elastic support body that is inserted into the spring element features a bearing ring support that serves to support the support body on the base plate of the spring element. In this context, the bearing ring support on the base plate of the spring element can be freely rotated. Thus, the support body can assume any angled position relative to the spring element. Correspondingly, the opening of the ring element of the bearing ring support is envisioned in such a way that a cut-out is reserved that is intended for the means to fasten the spring element on the foundation layer. This way, it is possible to insert the auxiliary body of the support element already in advance as a preparatory measure during the manufacture of the spring elements.
Arranged on said bearing ring support are support arms equipped with radial, outwardly directed crowns, which are realized as pointing outwardly and modeled as a kind of leaf spring in a V- or U-shape; and the free ends of the support arms are combined to form a support disc that, acting in conjunction with the bearing disc support, supports the bearing ring support. Advantageously, the elastic support body has at least two support arms.
In a first embodied example, the curvature corresponds to the spring arms of the spring element. This way, the hardness of the cushioning of the spring element is influenced by the positioning of the support arms of the support element relative to the spring arms of the spring element. In the one extreme position, where the spring arms of the spring element are aligned with the support arms, the latter make contact providing support to the spring arms when a load is applied to the spring element, thereby reducing the elastic flexibility of the spring arms and thus increasing the hardness of the spring element. If, on the other hand, the support body is arranged in the other extreme position, the support arms of the support body are arranged at a gap relative to the spring arms of the spring element, thereby not having the ability to make contact in order to support the spring arms. Consequently, the magnification of the hardness of the spring element is not achieved, and the spring element exhibits a lower degree of hardness. In the present context, obviously, the spring element can also be used even without this support body in which instance it would exhibit its original hardness. Furthermore, obviously, it is possible to adjust any intermediate values.
In a preferred further development, the bearing disc support is designed to receive a disc attachment that is securely connected to the bearing disc support of the spring element, for example, by way of positive locking means. Advantageously, a disc attachment of this type is equipped with projecting arms that act in conjunction with the bearing disc support. For this purpose, the projecting arms and the corresponding, inwardly pointing parts of the bearing disc support feature nose-like protrusions and indentations and/or recesses that secure the position of the disc attachment relative to the bearing disc support of the spring element, when both act in conjunction.
In a second embodied example, an adjusting disc is arranged inside the support body, notably in such a manner that it engages in the crowns of the U- or V-shaped realizations of the support arms. Ridges are envisioned for each of the support arms close to the periphery of the adjusting disc; and these ridges rise from the surface of the support disc, increasing in height, and act in conjunction with their corresponding sections in the way of xe2x80x9cinclines,xe2x80x9d thereby elevating these sections from their standard positions and modifying their spring hardness. Correspondingly, said adjusting disc is securely connected to two spring arms of the spring element that are arranged opposite to each other, which results in the supporting body being rotated relative to the adjusting disc. The ridges that are modeled as an incline are now acting as an adjusting organ for the spring hardness in that they lift the end arms of the support spring to a higher or lesser degree, thereby preloading them.
Advantageously, it is possible to adjust at least these two extreme positions in that the support disc and the bearing disc support feature stops that limit the two extreme positions. In order to be able to adjust and secure intermediate positions in these embodiments, thereby being able to adjust and secure additional angled positions of the support body relative to the spring element, the disc attachment is rotated relative to the support disc; all the while, the support insert and the spring element are equipped with means that act in conjunction creating a lock when engaged, for example, in the form of nose-like protrusions and the corresponding indentations or recesses. If a nose-like protrusion engages such an indentation, it is secured in that position, and said position can only be changed when the nose is removed from this indentation by applying a certain force that results in an elastic deformation of the parts. This way, by way of rotating the support body relative to the spring element, it is possible to change the degree of hardness of the spring element between the minimum value and the maximum value.
Advantageously, the nose-like protrusions are arranged in a circle; and one of the plates, either the support disc or the bearing disc support, features at least one nose-like protrusion, while the other disc, either the support disc or the bearing disc support, features a multitude of nose-like protrusions that are arranged at least in the shape of a segment of a circle and cover up the adjustment range.
In a further development, in an effort to improve the back-ventilation, the bearing disc support is equipped with means that lift the unloaded mattress; means of this kind are known in the art from DE-200 01 616 (corresponding to EP 1 121 880xe2x80x94the disclosure of which being incorporated by reference). In the present embodied examples, the bearing disc support features recesses in the shape of a segment of an arc that receive the mattress lifters. The lifters are equipped with fastening arms arranged at their end positions that, on their part, are secured in conjunction with the spring arms of the spring element on the bearing disc support of the latter. This way of inserting the mattress lifters allows for a particularly easy and economic manufacture.